My Life As Reika Ikari
by KairiKazehana101
Summary: I thought I was just an ordinary girl, I guess I was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own anything! **

_It all started off as a normal day for me. Everything was normal for me, nothing ever changed. Well, the only thing that did change was me joining this taekwondo academy a few months ago. I may not look strong but I promise you I am!_

_I might as well tell you a little bit about me since you're paying attention, am I right? Well, my name is Alex Night, I'm 12 years old and I'm not like most girls you see around my neighborhood. Why, you ask? Well, because I'm a tomboy and I like the show Naruto. Besides that I was just normal. And I always thought my life was going to stay that way, or so I thought…_

-

I awoke to find myself in my bedroom, but for some reason it didn't feel right. Looking around my room, everything was still the same. The walls were still a pale blue, my closet was still on the opposite side of my room and my bedspread was still black. _Nothing's different, leave it at that._ I thought as I began to get changed.

_I wish I had a mirror in my room._ I thought as I tried to look at myself different angles. I was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt under a black hoodie with the sleeves ending at my elbows and a pair of pants. All I needed was my sneakers and I'd be out of here, but where are they? I searched my closet, but all I could find was a pair a weird looking sandals and my Leaf Village headband. _Wait, didn't I only have the headband? I never had the sandals._

"I guess these will do," I said as I strapped the sandals on and walked out onto my balcony. What I saw astonished me. Dirt roads filled with people, shops and houses everywhere and a few people wearing headbands like the one I was holding in my hand. _What the-?!_ I quickly turned and jumped up onto the roof to get a better view. I was in the Hidden Leaf Village since I can see that mountain with the Hokages on it.

"This has to be a dream," I said looking around amazed. _Pinches don't usually work for me, so maybe…_ I grabbed the fabric part of the headband and began to swing it. After a few swings I whacked myself in the head with the metal part and fell onto my back. And it hurt…a hell of a lot.

"Ow…", I said as I rubbed my head. "So it's not a dream, well, I might as well wear this then."

I looked down, letting my short brown hair fall and tied the headband around my head like most shinobi.

"Now what? Wait…the academy! Yeah, I'll head there!", I yelled excitedly hopping to my feet. I looked around, the building were in jumping distance. Walking would take to long since this place is huge, so I'll jump. I got into a running position. _Ready…GO!_ I took off running and jumped, landing on the next building.

"Heh, this is easy", I said and continued onward. _Now, where the hell is that academy?_

**Author's Note:** I know, it's short, but it's a start. So, tell me what you think? I know I've done this one before, but they kept getting delete for spelling and grammar. That's what I get for having WordPad! So, I got Microsoft Office 2003, now that probably won't happen. And besides, I want to keep this one!


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally, I found the stupid place", I sighed as I wandered the hallways of the academy. It took me a while to find the place, but it would take anyone a while if they came here. Luckily, the people here are nice, so they helped me find the school.

So, here I am, wondering around a place that is unfamiliar to me. Where to go, what to do? That always floated around my head now. _Wait a minute! How exactly did I get to this world in the first place?!...Hm, let's see. The only thing I remember was going to sleep in my own room and then I woke up here! Was THAT part just a dream? Did I hit my head?_ I continued to think about how I got here, until I heard someone yelling.

"Ikari! Hey, Ikari, you're suppose to be in this classroom!!", the voice called out.

_Ikari? Who's this person trying to get a hold of?_ I thought looking around the hallway. No one was there except me. _Don't tell me…I'm this Ikari person._ I sighed, placing my hands behind my head and turned to face where the voice was coming from. I saw a man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and a scar across his nose.

"Huh…Iruka-sensei," I questioned, astonished.

"So, you remember me after all this time? That's good. But you should get into the classroom, I'm about to announce the squads", he stated returning to the classroom. I followed him, confused. _Remember him after all this time? What does he mean by that? It's not like I've been here before._ I took a seat in the back row and listened to what was going on in the classroom.

It was just like a normal day at school back at home, people talking, throwing random objects across the room and girls bickering over guys. Except here they're only fighting over one guy and one guy only, Sasuke Uchiha. _What's so good about that Uchiha anyway?_ I thought closing my eyes. After a few minutes somebody cleared their throat and everything went quite. I opened my eyes to see Iruka holding a small stack of papers.

"Hello class," Iruka greeted, "You are all now Genin, and will be assigned to a three man squad led by a Jounin, an elite ninja, as you already know. We wanted every squad to be well balanced. But before I announce the teams, I would like to introduce you all to someone you might remember." He pointed at me, making everyone look. _Great…people are starring at me._ I sighed.

"Everyone that is Reika Ikari. She just moved back here after some time in another country with her foster mother. Even though she didn't attend this academy, she will be pair with a squad like the rest of you. One squad will have for members. Since the un-even amount of students. I would like you all to welcome her back to the village." He went back to looking at his papers.

_So I'm Reika Ikari? I moved back from another country and I have a foster mother? Interesting…I wonder what will happen next._

"Squad Seven! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha", all the girls moaned in unison," and Reika Ikari."

_YEAH! I'm on Naruto's team!_

After naming off all the teams, Iruka dismissed everyone for lunch and said that we'd be meeting our teachers afterward.

I got up and was about to walk out of the room when someone called out to me.

"Hey what's-your-name. You forgot this."

_I have a name here, use it!_

I turned to see Sasuke Uchiha holding a shurriken holster and a belt pouch.

"Huh? Oh, thanks" I snatched them out of his hands and began attaching them to myself. "By the way, I have a name."

"Hn", He walked away from me. _"Hn"? What the hell is "Hn"?!_

I looked at Sasuke's retreating figure. _Asshole. _I got up and began to wander around again.

-

"He's late!", Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! Just sit down!", Sakura suggested.

"No! How come our teacher is the only on who's late?" Naruto asked, "The other groups already me their teachers and are probably off on some adventure or something. Even Iruka-sensei is gone."

Sakura was pacing about the room, Sasuke was sitting, and I was sprawled out on the floor. Naruto began to make a lot of noise, causing all of us to look at him.

"Whatcha doin', Naruto?", I questioned flipping myself onto my stomach.

He was standing on a stool placing a chalky eraser between the wall and the door. So if someone where to open the door, they would get covered in chalk!

"It's what he gets for making us wait!", Naruto exclaimed hopping off the stool.

I started to snicker. _Some things I guess never get old. It'll probably still make me laugh. _I thought grinning.

"You idiot," Sasuke said, "Our teacher is a Jounin, and elite ninja. Do you think he'll fall for a stupid stunt like that?"

"Maaayybe," I said smiling.

The odrr began to open making everyone look. All we saw was Kakashi's head pop in, the erase fall and SMACK! And now we all have a chalk covered Kakashi! Naruto began to laugh like crazy shouting, "I got him! He totally fell for it!"

"Sensei, I wasn't any part of this! I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen", Sakura said apologetically. _You're lying though your teeth. Laughing on the inside._

I laugh right along with him and turned to Sasuke, "See Sasuke? He fell for it!"

"Hn."

Kakashi was now fully in the room. "Hmm…How can I put this? My first impression on this group…You're a bunch of idiots."

_Aw, c'mon!!_ My head hit the floor.

- -

**Author's Note:** Chapter two is now up! Come on, I want a review or two, someone tell me how I'm doing! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

We are now on the roof of the academy. Kakashi is sitting on the railing and the rest of us sat on the stairs across from him.

"Alright, why don't you all introduce yourselves? One at a time," Kakashi told us.

"Introduce ourselves? Why do we have to that, I mean, don't we all know each other? ," I asked. This always confused me, if they basically all know who everyone is then why do they have to do these introductions? _Plus, I don't want to introduce myself even if in this world, even if I came back from another country or something_

"Yes, but you don't know me," Kakashi stated.

"Then why don't you start off, you know to show us how it's done," Sakura said.

_Yes, let's hear your boring introduction!_ I thought, making a face.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that," Kakashi said," My dreams for the future…never really thought about that…as for my hobbies, I have a lot of them."

I let out a long annoying sigh of boredom and fell on my back only to jolt back up again, since Sakura punched me in the side. That's what I get for sitting next to her. From left to right, it went Sakura, Me, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Okay, let's start with you on the right," Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"Alright! Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in. My hobby is eating different kids of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever! Then the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody; somebody important!" Naruto announced.

Alright. Next?" Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Things I like…", she looked at Sasuke and began to giggle, while blushing. "My hobbies are.." Pause. More giggling "My dreams are…" Pause. Even more giggling from Sakura!

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"That's easy!" Sakura said, "NARUTO!"

_Wow…you must be obsessive over Sasuke._ I looked over at Sasuke; he looked like he didn't even care. He was just starring off into space.

"Okay…Next?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything," he was still looking off into the distance as he said this, "What I have is not a dream, because I'll make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain…someone."

There was an eerie silence, until Kakashi spoke.

"Last one." He and the others looked over at me.

"Okay then! My name is Reika Ikari. I like drawing, reading and practicing my moves. Oh, and I like being myself. So, if you don't like me, you'll just have to deal with it, 'cause I won't change for you! My dream…well, I can't really remember it now. Heh, sorry 'bout that. My hobbies are causing mischief and hanging with my pals," I leaned back, putting my hands on the concrete stairs behind me, giggling. "And all I really hate are stuck up jerks who thing they are so much better than everyone else!" I said leaning forward to wrap my arms around my knees.

"Good. You're all unique and have your own ideas. Our first mission will be tomorrow," Kakashi said standing up.

"A mission! What kind of mission?!"

"It's a task all five of us will do together," Kakashi stated

'What What What?" Naruto asked anxiously and Kakashi began to laugh.

I shrugged. How was this funny? He's curious and I would be too, if I didn't watch the series. It isn't something to laugh about. "Could you at least explain while your having a laughing fit?" I asked getting annoyed with his laughter.

"Fine," He said stopping immediately, starring at us seriously. "Out of the 27 graduates that came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy."

"So, we'd have to start all over?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. The failing chance is at least 66 percent," He said.

"That's crazy! We all worked hard to get here," Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, he's right," I agreed, "Wait….then what was that graduation test for anyway?"

"Oh that, that was just to select the candidates who might become Genin, "Kakashi said, "Or not."

"WHAT!"

"That's how it is," Kakashi continued, "I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the training grounds at 5 a.m. that's it, you're dismissed." We got up and turned when something was added, "Oh, and don't eat anything tomorrow or you'll puke."

I mumbled under my breath. _Yeah….don't eat anything or you'll puke! LIAR!!_

-

I woke up on the floor of my room. _I've gotta stop rolling around so much in my sleep_, I thought as I got up and looked at my watch. It was 4:30 in the morning.

"To the training grounds," I yawned as I walked over to my closet to get changed. After I bushed my teeth and combed my hair, I was out the door.

Walking down a trail for twenty minutes or so, I finally found where we were suppose to meet. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were already there. Kakashi wasn't there, just like in the anime. _Late as usual…wait, this would be the first time since this is the beginning._

"Hey guys!" I called running to them.

"Hi Reika," Naruto greeted.

"Good morning," Sakura said warily, tired like the rest of us.

Sasuke glared at me. _What…did I do to you?_

We all stood there for a while waiting for Kakashi. It was silent until my stomach growled.

"AHH!!! I'm hungry," I yelled falling onto my back.

"Don't complain. You heard sensei yesterday, didn't you? If we ate we would puke," Sakura stated.

"I don't care if I'd puke, I'm going to look for something to eat," I said getting up and was about to walk away when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"I don't think you should do that, Reika."

"Oh, and who are you to say what I can—Kakakshi-sensei!" I yelped flipping around to face him.

"Hey! You're late!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here," Kakashi told us.

There was a wave of silence and I could swear I felt a sweat drop go down the back of my head. Anime style of course!

"Well, let's get started. Here," Kakashi said as he pulled out a small clock and placed it on top of the middle stump. "You have until noon. Your assignment is easy; all you have to do is get these bells from me. That's all" He took out two sliver bells dangling from thin red yarn on his finger.

"If you don't get them by the time the timer goes off, you don't get any lunch," Kakashi said bluntly.

"Whaaaat?" Naruto whined.

"And I'll tie you from that stump and eat your lunch in front of you," Kakashi said causing me to make a face. _Abuse…_

"How come there's only two bells when there's four of us?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi laughed. "You only need one bell to pass, since there are only two bells, then two of you will defiantly fail and those two will be going back to the academy. But then again, all four of you could end up failing. You may use shurriken. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get the bells."

"You're in danger, sensei! You couldn't even dodge an erase," Naruto laughed.

"Class clowns are usually the ones with no skills. You can safely ignore them," Kakashi stated.

Naruto became angry. The next thing we know, he bolted at Kakashi with kunai in hand. _Well, here we go…_

-

**Author's Note:** Okay, CHAPTER THREE!! I'm up to three and I only got one comment….I try my best and this is what happens. Oh well, I'll continue the story. Tell me what you think!


End file.
